


[PodFic] A Wood-Worker's Requiem

by WinterKoala



Series: Wood Work [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, And to honor his best friend, Audio Format: Streaming, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poor John needs some purpose, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock's Violin, Still Wood Working, What can he possibly make for him?, Wood Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for Part 5 of the Wood Work Series called  A Wood-Worker's Requiem. </p><p>"After Sherlock's fall, John turns to his hobby for solace, working on the perfect memorial for his lost friend--even if he'd never be there to use it."-chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wood-Worker's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632275) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



> The PodFic took a while to make and I have tried to include lots of pauses to let people catch up to the story. Though it does make the file to be bigger and longer then intended. There are two streams available one with and without music. 
> 
> Also you can download from media fire or google drive. ENJOY!

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

Stream with Music

Stream Without Music

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 with Music](http://download1063.mediafire.com/o4rx5vw25jqg/ic3m0qb1orc5sar/%5BMusic%5D+Part+5+Wood+Workers+Requiem+Ch1.mp3) | **Size:** 24.1 MB | **Duration:** 26 min 13 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRamxEWHZ3bW9xRE0/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 24.1 MB | **Duration:** 26 min 13 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://download846.mediafire.com/lyzrl4z85ukg/2tai66cwt5ifgd5/Part+5+Wood+Workers+Requiem+Ch1.mp3) | **Size:** 23.7 MB | **Duration:** 25 min 47 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdReGVRaEpmSjN1Tmc/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 23.7 MB | **Duration:** 25 min 47 Sec| GoogleDrive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[A Wood-Worker's Requiem Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632275/chapters/1143757)  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PodFic for Chapter 2 of the Wood Worker's Requiem. Here John is absolutely clueless on how to create a violin. So he decided to go in search for a person to assist him in his plight.

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

Stream with Music

Stream Without Music

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/96773yfnloxlpxe/%5BMusic%5D_Part_5_Wood_Workers_Requiem_Ch2.mp3) | **Size:** 26.5 MB | **Duration:** 29 min 02 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRbzhDWkRFNmczaGc/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 26.5 MB | **Duration:** 29 min 02 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3e4qkli37e46e4w/Part_5_Wood_Workers_Requiem_Ch2.mp3) | **Size:** 25.9 MB | **Duration:** 28 min 19 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRUUhKcl9EbDZMZEU/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 25.9 MB | **Duration:** 28 min 19 Sec| GoogleDrive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[A Wood-Worker's Requiem Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632275/chapters/1146925)  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

Stream Without Music

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 Without Music](http://download962.mediafire.com/oi2u1yoejn2g/pj688hjxyi6i831/Part+5+Wood+Workers+Requiem+Ch+3.mp3) | **Size:** 18.4 MB | **Duration:** 20 min 06 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRVndVVnJnS1RwNVE/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 18.4 MB | **Duration:** 20 min 06 Sec| GoogleDrive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[A Wood-Worker's Requiem Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632275/chapters/1154465)  
---|---


	4. Chapter 4

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

Stream Without Music

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 without Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/is1itj5hhykxlsu/Part_5_Wood_Workers_Requiem_Ch_4.mp3) | **Size:** 14.3 MB | **Duration:** 15 min 38 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 without Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRQzBnRTdzSkx4cFU/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 14.3 MB | **Duration:** 15 min 38 Sec| GoogleDrive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[A Wood-Worker's Requiem Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632275/chapters/1158760)  
---|---


End file.
